staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Stycznia 2003
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Eurowizja 2003-konkurs polski 08:30 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią; odc.29 - Bogini księżyca; serial anim. prod.kanadyjskiej 08:55 Budzik; odc.34; program dla najmłodszych 09:20 Traktorek; - Zawody psów pasterskich 09:30 Truskawkowe wzgórze; odc.5 09:40 Miganki 09:50 Gimnastyka buzi i języka 09:55 Wybierz mnie; (Let It Be Me); 1995 film obyczajowy prod. USA (92'); reż: Eleanor Bergstein; wyk: Campbell Scott, Jennifer Beals, Yancy Butler, Patrick Stewart 11:25 Męka czytania; Dysleksja; film dok.prod. duń. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Horyzonty; powt. 12:45 Klan; odc.665; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:15 Kundle i reszta; odc.11/26 - Ostrożny jak tygrys; serial anim.prod. francuskiej 13:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda; odc.3; serial prod.USA 14:05 Czarny serial; Makoszowy 14:25 Miniatury włoskie; odc.7 - Wino i katedra 14:40 Jesteśmy...; Jesteśmy ze Słowenii 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Wyprzedzić chorobę; Pożar w przełyku 15:30 Babiniec 16:00 Rower Błażeja 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.1816; serial prod.USA 16:45 Raport Netia K2 - Jedynka na dachu świata 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Plebania; odc.256; serial TVP stereo 18:10 Na żywo; widowisko publicystyczne 18:40 Motoexpress TV 19:00 Wieczorynka; Nowe przygody Madeline; odc.6 - Madeline na pokazie mody; serial animowany prod. francuskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:15 Bez pardonu; odc.14; serial prod.USA 21:00 Sprawa dla reportera 21:35 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22:20 Szerokie tory 22:45 Rajd Paryż-Dakar 23:00 Monitor Wiadomości 23:15 Profit 23:20 Pegaz 23:45 Kino w podróży; Jeanne i jej wspaniały chłopak; film fab.prod. fra./za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Olivier Ducastel, Jacques Martineau; wyk: Virginie Ledoyen, Mathieu Demy 01:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody 07:15 Złotopolscy; odc.89 - Nowe kłopoty; telenowela TVP 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; - W krainie 1001 nocy 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; - Napad na dyliżans 08:00 Szpital na peryferiach; odc. 1/20 - Diagnoza; serial prod.czeskiej; reż: Jaroslav Dudek; wyk: Ladislav Chudik,Ladislav Frej,Milos Kopecky 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:25 Prywatne życie roślin; odc.3 - Kwitnienie; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 11:20 National Geographic proponuje; Podniebny wyścig; serial dok.prod.USA 11:50 Sławny Jett Jackson; odc.34; serial prod.amerykańsko-kanadyjskiej 12:10 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; - Smocza Jama 12:20 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; - Małpi król 12:30 Animals; odc. 353A 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Miami Sands; odc.87/110; serial prod. USA (STEREO) 14:00 Spotkanie z Balladą; Zdarzyło się w Kopydłowie/1/ 14:50 Od ucha do ucha; - DJ POLAK zaprasza 15:05 Mroczny rycerz; odc.3/26 - Król puszczy; serial prod.angielsko-nowozelandzkiej 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Świat obok nas; Gdy Al Kaida uderza; film dok.prod. ang. 17:05 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 17:50 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:53 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu; odc.22/XXXVII; teleturniej 19:30 W cieniu Kremla; Obywatele 20:00 W kręgu miłości; 1992 film fab. USA; reż: Bruce Beresford; wyk: Albert Finney i Jill Clayburgh 21:45 Manewry miłosne 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Zakręty losu; Drużyna gwiazd; film fab. prod. hol./za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Jean van de Velde; wyk: Antonie Kamerling; Danny de Munck 00:25 Sekty śmierci; odc.2/3; serial dok. prod. francuskiej 01:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Mumia Niania (4) - serial animowany (pow!.) 7.30 Normalny Norman (16) - serial animowany (powt.) 7.55 1,2,3. śpiewaj ty 8.30 Roswell: W kręgu tajemnic (35) - serial SF (powt.) 9.20 Graczykowie (18) (powt.) 9.50 Benny Hill - pr. rozrywkowy 10.20 Rozwód po amerykańsku (61) - serial obyczajowy 10.45 Awantura o kaaę - teletumlej 11.35 Różowa Pantera - serial anim. 11.45 Kachorra to ja (76) (powt.) 12.40 Luz Marla (68) - telenowela 13.35 Imprezka Fox Klds - program dla dzieci 13.45 Hitmania 14.35 Pokemon (117) . serial anim. 15.00 Miodowe lata 4 (45) - serial komediowy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Różowa Pantera - serial anim. 16.20 Kachorra to ja (77) - telenowela 17.20 Idol Extra - pr. rozrywkowy 18.15 Graczykowle (19) - serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje, Sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 20.05 Świat wedlug Kiepskich (48) - serial komediowy 20.45 Samo życie (155) - serial obyczajowy 21.15 Psie serce (7): Platon - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 22.15 Ally McBeal (108) - serial komediowy 23.10 Informacje, Sport 23.30 Prognoze pogody 23.35 Graffiti - pr. publicystyczny 23.50 Pamiętnik Czerwonego Pantofelka (10) - serial erot. 0.20 Eden (10) - serial erotyczny 0.50 Klejnot z Damaszku (2) - film przygodowy, wl. 1998, reż. Jose Maria Sanchez Silva, wyk. Franco Nero, Ben Gazzara 2.25 Aquaz Superchat 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.35 Kropka nad "i" 5.50 Miłość i nienawiść (57) - telenowela 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (70) - telenowela 7.50 Wunschpunsch - serial anim. 8.15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego - serial anim. 8.40 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 9.05 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 9.30 Tele gra 10.35 Telesklep 11.50 Rozmowy w toku 12.45 Usterka - serial dok. 13.10 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego - serial anim. 13.30 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 13.55 Inspektor Gadget - serial anim. 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 (292) - serial 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16.20 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (76) - telenowela 17.10 Miłość i nienawiść (63) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! - mag. 20.00 Prawdziwe historie: Nasz mały chłopiec - film obycz. USA (1993). wyk. Cybill Shepherd, John Heard, Scott Bairstow, Elaine Kagan 21.50 Chicago - serial dok. 22.20 Kasia i Tomek - serial 22.50 TVN Fakty 23.00 Kropka nad "i" 23.20 Magia sukcesu (3) - serial 0.15 Ananasy z mojej klasy 1.25 Mocne strony TVN 1.30 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Gdańsk 6.30 Odkrywcy niewiarygodnych tajemnic - serial dla dzieci 7.00 Mala Meg, duża Meg (12/14) - serial dla dzieci 7.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 8.00 Tygodnik gospodarczy (powt.) 8.15 Kwiaty i ogrody (powt.) 8.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 W poszukiwenlu francuskich przysmaków (3/26): Normandia - serial dok. 9.30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody 9.40 JAG. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny 10.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 10.40 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 11.40 Prognoze pogody 11.45 Jazz Bez 12.15 To jest temat - cykl reportazy 12.30 Kurier. program informacyjny 12.35 Cel podróży (7/25): Tajlandia - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 13.45 Prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes - magazyn rolniczy 14.00 Tele Motor Sport - magazyn 14.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 14.40 Prognoza pogody 14.45 Eurotel - magazyn 15.00 Janka (2/15): Spełnienie marzenia - serial dle młodzieży 15.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, Wiadomości sportowe 16.00 Temat wiejski (powt.) 16.15 Gość Trójki - wywiad 16.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia - pr. publicyst. 17.00 Tele Motor Sport - magazyn 17.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 17.45 Prognoze pogody 17.50 Magazyn elbląski 18.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, Wiadomości sportowe, Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Kość niezgody - pr. publicyst. 19.10 Co mnie gryzie? - program społeczny 19.30 Kurier sportowy 19.40 Prognoza pogody 19.45 Rozmowa dnia - pr. publicyst. 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn 20.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia - pr. publicystyczny 21.15 Eurotel - magazyn 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 22.00 Motosport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.15 Patrol Trójki - magazyn 22.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22.45 Sport 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.00 Hit Trójki: Psy - film sensacyjny, pol. 1991, reż. Wladysław Pasikowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat 0.50 Rekiny i plotki (17/22) - serial obyczajowy 1.40 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.00 Strefa P - magazyn 6.30 Tilt TV - magazyn 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Motomyszy z Marsa - film anim. 8.10 Czarny królewicz (32) - serial 8.35 Przygody rodziny Addamsów (25) - serial 9.00 Dziki księżyc (10) - serial 9.55 Zbuntowany anioł (93) - serial 10.40 Baza Pensacola (20) - serial 11.35 Masquerade (2) - serial 12.30 Strefa P - magazyn 13.00 Tilt TV - magazyn 13.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. 14.30 Teknoman - serial anim. 15.00 Czarny królewicz (33) - serial 15.30 Dziki księżyc (11) - serial 16.30 Hot Chat 16.45 Dziennik 16.58 Prognoza pogody 17.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (6) - serial 17.30 Miłość i pieniądze (5) - serial 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (94) - serial 19.00 Misja w czasie (15) - serial 20.00 Skazani na Shawshank - dramat krym. USA (1994), wyk. Tim Robbins, Morgan Freeman, Bob Gunton, William Sadler, Clancy Brown 22.45 Dziennik 23.00 Informacje sportowe 23.12 Prognoza pogody 23.10 MacGyver (5) - serial 0.10 Komenda - serial dok. 0.40 Pazury tygrysa - film akcji kanad. (1999), wyk. Cynthia Rothrock, Loren Avedon, Jalal Merhi 2.30 X Laski 3.00 Muzyczne listy 3.50 Muzyczny VIP - mag. 4.15 A kuku 4.40 To się w głowie nie mieści TVN 7 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 7.35 Yaiba, legendarny Samuraj - serial anim. 8.00 W niewoli uczuć (98) - telenowela 8.50 Daniela i przyjaciele (82) - telenowela 9.40 Pełna chata (175) - serial 10.05 Alf (16) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.15 Żar tropików (58) - serial 12.10 Przeklęta miłość (55) - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 14.55 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 15.20 Yaiba, legendarny Samuraj - serial anim. 15.45 Pełna chata (176) - serial 16.15 Belfer z klasą (10) - serial 16.45 Alf (17) - serial 17.15 Gliniarze (20) - serial 18.10 Aktualności 18.20 Żar tropików (59) - serial 19.15 Drew Carey show (42) - serial 19.40 Norman w tarapatach (42) - serial 20.10 Lustrzane odbicie - film sens. USA (1988), wyk. Ann Jillian, Len Cariou, Max Gail, Allen Garfield, Christopher North 22.00 Pamięć absolutna (13) - serial 22.55 Szczury - film sens. USA (1998), wyk. Damon Jones, Dave Oren Ward, Anna Padgett, David Lee Wilson 0.55 Scanner Cop - horror USA (1994) 2.30 Belfer z klasą (10) - serial 2.55 Drew Carey show (42) - serial 3.20 Norman w tarapatach (42) - serial 3.45 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:30 Złotopolscy; odc.412 - Babcie są naj...; telenowela TVP 09:05 Krzyżówka 13-latków..; odc.130 09:30 Indaba; odc.17 - Modelki 10:00 Sekrety zdrowia; - Woda życia 10:20 Kwadrans na kawę 10:35 Komputer i świat; odc.2 11:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 11:35 Prastare światy wyobraźni; reportaż 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Polska karta; tygodnik gospodarczy; powt. 12:45 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów; powt. 13:15 Teatr Telewizji; Oszuści; 2002 spektakl, autor Michael Jacobs; reż: Jan Englert; wyk: Gabriela Kownacka,Jerzy Trela 14:30 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kochamy polskie seriale; odc.98; powt. 15:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; - Smak Bolonii i Ferray; powt. 16:00 Złotopolscy; odc.412 - Babcie są naj...; telenowela TVP; powt. 16:25 Raj 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:45 Krzyżówka 13-latków - czyli Światowid; odc.130; teleturniej; powt. 18:10 Indaba; odc.17 - Modelki; serial przygodowy prod. francuskiej; powt. 18:40 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 19:15 Dobranocka; Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; odc.21 - Małpi król; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:15 Złotopolscy; odc.412 - Babcie są naj...; telenowela TVP; powt. 20:40 Być Polakiem-Misja w Pariacoto; reportaż 21:00 Berliński express 21:10 Rok Eugeniusza Kwiatkowskiego 21:30 Teatr Telewizji; Oszuści; 2002 spektakl, autor Michael Jacobs; reż: Jan Englert; wyk: Gabriela Kownacka,Jerzy Trela 22:40 Wszystko z serca i duszy; reportaż Józefa Wierzby 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:25 Pogoda 23:30 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 00:20 Monitor Wiadomości 00:35 Profit 00:40 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno-kulturalny; powt. 01:15 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; odc.21 - Małpi król; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:57 Sport; powt. 02:02 Pogoda; powt. 02:10 Złotopolscy; odc.412 - Babcie są naj...; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:40 Być Polakiem-Misja w Pariacoto; reportaż; powt. 03:00 Berliński express 03:25 Teatr Telewizji; Oszuści; 2002 spektakl, autor Michael Jacobs; reż: Jan Englert; wyk: Gabriela Kownacka,Jerzy Trela 04:35 Wszystko z serca i duszy; reportaż Józefa Wierzby; powt. 04:55 Twarze w lustrach; recital Michała Bajora stereo; powt. 05:30 Monitor Wiadomości 05:45 Profit 05:50 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Polska kronika Non-Camerowa Nr 6 06:00 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 7.30 Szeherezada - serial anim. 8.00 Saint Tropez (61) - serial 9.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Videofashion 11.00 Zauroczenie (9) - serial 11.55 Werdykt 12.55 Moje dziecko 13.25 Dzieciaki w opałach (9) - serial 13.50 Nie zapomnij paszportu - serial 14.40 Videofashion 15.05 Zauroczenie (10) - serial 16.00 Szeherezada - serial anim. 16.30 Tarzan (12) - serial 16.55 Świat wokół nas - serial dok. 17.25 Mieszkanko dla dwojga (9) - serial 17.50 Auto-motor i sport 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.25 Julie Lescaut (9) - serial 20.00 I ślubuję ci wierność - komedia romant. USA (1997) 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 W sieci (10) - serial 22.40 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Erotyczne fantazje - serial Canal + 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Pan wypadek - komedia USA (2000) 9.30 Deser 9.50 Nie jesteśmy aniołami - komediodramat USA (1989) 11.35 Mały Nicky - komedia USA (2000) 13.05 Grzeszny żywot Franciszka Buły - film obycz. pol. (1980) 14.45 Produkt USA - film dok. 16.35 Lassie - film przyg. USA (1994), wyk. Thomas Guitry, Brittany Boyd, Helen Slater, Jon Tenney, Frederic Forrest 18.10 Mission Impossible - film akcji USA (1996), wyk. Tom Cruise, Jon Voight 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Przez 24 godziny (20) - serial 21.45 Przyjaciele (20) - serial 22.10 Szklana pułapka 3 - film sens. USA (1995), wyk. Bruce Willis, Samuel L. Jackson, Jeremy Irons 0.15 Dar widzenia - thriller USA-ang. (2000), wyk. Andrew McCarthy, Kevin Tighe 1.45 Zbrodnia w klubie Chippendales - film krym. USA (2000), wyk. Naveen Andrews, Paul Hipp 3.15 Nadzór - dramat obycz. pol. (1985) (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Moje życie w przestworzach - komedia franc. 8.05 Mateuszek - komedia hiszp. 9.35 10 największych oszustw świata - film dok. 10.25 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 10.50 Powrót Merlina - film fant. ang. 12.20 Niezniszczalny - thriller USA 14.05 Starszy brat - film famil. USA 15.30 Gorączka wyborcza - komedia USA 17.00 Na planie - magazyn 17.25 Moje życie w przestworzach - komedia franc. 19.00 Pierwszy maja - film famil. USA 21.00 Męska gra - dramat USA 23.35 "O" - film obycz. USA 1.10 Grupa specjalna - film akcji USA 2.55 Trójkąt - thriller USA 4.25 Aktorzy - film krótkometr. 4.45 Gorączka wyborcza - komedia USA MTV CLASSIC 09:00 Classic 80' - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 10:00 3 z 1 - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 11:00 Hołdys Guru Limited - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 12:00 Classic Hits - Magazyn muzyczny , 240 min. 16:00 Classic 60' - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 17:00 Classic 80' - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 18:00 3 z 1 - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 19:00 Classic Hits - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 20:00 Hołdys Guru Limited - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 21:00 Dziesięć Wspaniałych _ proponuje Perfect - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 22:00 Classic Rock - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 23:00 Classic Ballads - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 00:00 Classic Hits - Magazyn muzyczny , 540 min. ARTE 14:00 Hippokrates - Magazyn , D 2002 , 30 min. 14:30 Das Forum der Europäer - Magazyn , 45 min. 15:15 Sark - Program podróżniczy , NL 2002 , 75 min. 16:30 360° _ Die GEO-Reportage - Program podróżniczy , D 2002 , 25 min. 16:55 Kreativ - Magazyn , F 2002 , 30 min. 17:25 Die Auferstehung - Melodramat , Paolo Taviani, Vittorio Taviani , Timothy Peach,Stefania Rocca,Marie Bäumer,Eva Christian,Marina Vlady,Giulio Scarpati,Cécile Bois , D/I/F 2000 , 95 min. 19:00 Voyages, Voyages - Program podróżniczy , D 2002 , 45 min. 19:45 Info / Meteo - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 20:15 Ein Jahr im Zoo - Program edukacyjny , F 2002 , 25 min. 20:40 Hexenkessel - Film kryminalny , Martin Scorsese , Robert De Niro,Harvey Keitel,David Proval,Amy Robinson,Richard Romanus,Cesare Danova,Victor Argo , USA 1972 , 115 min. 22:35 Der Dreck muss weg! - Magazyn , D 2002 , 55 min. 23:30 Der perfekte Haushalt - Pierre Salvadori , Sandrine Dumas , F 1992 , 10 min. 23:40 Domesticas _ Dienstmädchen - Film obyczajowy , Fernando Meirelles, Nando Olival , Cláudia Missura,Graziela Moretto,Lena Roque,Olivia Ara jo,Renata Melo,Robson Nunes,Tiago Moraes , Brasilien 2001 , 85 min. 01:05 Viehjud Levi - Film obyczajowy , Didi Danquart , Bruno Cathomas,Caroline Ebner,Ulrich Noethen,Martina Gedeck,Bernd Michael Lade,Eva Mattes,Gerhard Olschewski , CH/D/A 1999 , 95 min. 02:40 Verstehst du - 10 min. 02:50 Sendepause - Sendepause , 670 min. SF 1 08:00 Wetterkanal - Program informacyjny , 110 min. 09:50 Schweiz aktuell - Program informacyjny , 25 min. 10:15 Rundschau - Program informacyjny , 45 min. 11:00 Kassensturz - Magazyn , 30 min. 11:30 Voil? - Magazyn , 5 min. 11:35 Evelyn Hamanns Geschichten aus dem Leben - Serial komediowy , Stephan Meyer , Evelyn Hamann,Gerd Baltus,Chiara Schoras,Fabian Harloff,Laura Schuhrk,Tana Schanzara,Heinz Meier , D 1997 , 20 min. 11:55 Telescoop - Program informacyjny , 25 min. 12:20 Weltcup - Program sportowy 2003 , 85 min. 13:45 Meteo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 13:50 Tagesschau - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 14:05 Top Spots - Program rozrywkowy , 30 min. 14:35 Bonnie Jeanne Taylor - Program muzyczny , 35 min. 15:10 Dr. Stefan Frank _ Der Arzt, dem die Frauen vertrauen - Serial , Gero Erhardt , Sigmar Solbach,Cecilia Kunz,Erna Wassmer,Alfons Biber,Christiane Brammer,Daniela Strietzel,Dorothée Reize , D 1998/1999 , 50 min. 16:00 Telescoop - Program informacyjny , 25 min. 16:25 Hör mal, wer da hämmert! - Serial komediowy , Tim Allen,Patricia Richarson , USA 1996 , 25 min. 16:50 Benjamin Blümchen - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D 2002 , 25 min. 17:15 Briefe von Felix - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D 2000 , 15 min. 17:30 Gutenachtgeschichte - Program dla dzieci , GB 1991 , 15 min. 17:45 Tagesschau - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 17:55 Forsthaus Falkenau - Serial komediowy , Klaus Grabowsky , Christian Wolff,Nora von Collande,Michael Wolf,Katharina Köhntopp,Nicole Schmid,Nikolai Bury,Walter Buschhoff , D 1995 , 50 min. 18:45 Telesguard - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 19:00 Schweiz aktuell - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 19:30 Tagesschau - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 19:50 Meteo - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 20:00 DOK - Film dokumentalny , 60 min. 21:00 MTW spezial - Magazyn , 50 min. 21:50 10 vor 10 - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 22:20 Aeschbacher - Talk show , 60 min. 23:20 Waking the Dead - Film obyczajowy , Keith Gordon , Billy Crudup,Jennifer Connelly,Molly Parker,Janet McTeer,Paul Hipp,Sandra Oh,Hal Holbrook , USA 2000 , 100 min. 01:00 Tagesschau - Program informacyjny , 420 min. CNN 06:00 Biz News 09:00 Business Central 10:00 Larry King 11:00 World News 11:30 World Sport 12:00 Business International 13:00 World News 13:30 World Sport 14:00 World News 14:30 World Report 15:00 Business International 16:00 Asia Tonight 16:30 World Sport 17:00 Your World Today 19:00 Your World Today 21:00 World News Europe 21:30 World Business Today 22:00 World News Europe 22:30 World Business Today 23:00 Insight 00:00 Lou Dobbs Moneyline 01:00 Newsbiz Today 02:30 Insight 03:00 Larry King Live 04:00 World News 04:30 World Report 05:00 World News 05:30 Moneyline BBC WORLD 06:00 BBC News 06:30 World Business Report 07:00 BBC News 07:30 World Business Report 08:00 BBC News 08:30 World Business Report 08:45 Sport Today 09:00 BBC News 09:30 Fast Track 09:45 Holiday 10:00 BBC News 10:30 Europe Direct 11:00 BBC News 11:30 Asia Today 11:45 World Business Report 12:00 BBC News 12:30 HARDtalk 13:00 BBC News 13:30 World Business Report 13:45 Sport Today 14:00 BBC News 14:30 The Car's The Star 15:00 BBC News 15:30 Asia Today 16:00 BBC News 16:30 HARDtalk 17:00 BBC News 17:30 Talking Movies 18:00 BBC News 18:15 World Business Report 18:30 Europe Direct 19:00 BBC News 19:30 World Business Report 19:45 Sport Today 20:00 BBC News 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 BBC News 21:30 Click Online 22:00 BBC News 22:30 World Business Report 23:00 BBC News 23:30 Developing World 00:00 BBC News 00:30 World Business Report 00:45 Asia Today 01:00 BBC News 01:30 HARDtalk 02:00 BBC News 02:30 Talking Movies 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Developing World 04:00 BBC News 04:30 Asia Today 04:45 World Business Report 05:00 BBC News 05:30 HARDtalk CNBC 06:00 Today's Business Europe 08:00 CNBC Europe Squawk Box 10:00 Market Watch 12:00 Power Lunch Europe 14:00 US CNBC Squawk Box 16:00 US Market Watch 17:00 European Market Wrap 20:00 Business Centre Europe 20:30 US Street Signs 22:00 US Market Wrap 00:00 Business Centre Europe 00:30 NBC Nightly News 01:00 Asia Squawk Box 03:00 US Market Wrap 04:00 Asia Market Watch MINIMAX 06:00 Zaczarowany ołówek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 10 min. 06:10 Reksio - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Polska , 10 min. 06:20 Reksio - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Polska , 10 min. 06:30 Olinek Okrąglinek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Kanada , 25 min. 06:55 Tygrysek Etelbert - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania , 5 min. 07:00 Bobry w akcji - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 25 min. 07:25 Wszechświat Blastera - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 25 min. 07:50 Latarniki - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania/USA , 30 min. 08:20 Królik Milczek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania , 5 min. 08:25 Arnold - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 25 min. 08:50 Moja kuchnia - Serial dla dzieci , Francja , 15 min. 09:05 Niefortunna czarownica - Serial dla dzieci , Wielka Brytania , 25 min. 09:30 Zaczarowany ołówek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Polska , 10 min. 09:40 Reksio - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Polska , 10 min. 09:50 Reksio - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Polska , 10 min. 10:00 Olinek Okrąglinek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Kanada , 25 min. 10:25 Tygrysek Etelbert - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania , 5 min. 10:30 Bobry w akcji - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 25 min. 10:55 Wszechświat Blastera - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Kanada , 55 min. 11:50 Królik Milczek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania , 5 min. 11:55 Arnold - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 25 min. 12:20 Moje miasto - Serial dla dzieci , Francja , 15 min. 12:35 Niefortunna czarownica - Serial dla dzieci , Wielka Brytania , 25 min. 13:00 Podwieczorek u Mini i Maxa - Program dla dzieci , 30 min. 13:30 Olinek Okrąglinek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Kanada , 25 min. 13:55 Tygrysek Etelbert - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania , 5 min. 14:00 Bobry w akcji - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 25 min. 14:25 Wszechświat Blastera - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Kanada , 25 min. 14:50 Latarniki - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania / USA , 30 min. 15:20 Królik Milczek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania , 5 min. 15:25 Arnold - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 25 min. 15:50 Moje miasto - Serial dla dzieci , Francja , 15 min. 16:05 Niefortunna czarownica - Serial dla dzieci , Wielka Brytania , 25 min. 16:30 Zaczarowany ołówek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Polska , 10 min. 16:40 Reksio - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Polska , 10 min. 16:50 Reksio - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Polska , 10 min. 17:00 Olinek Okrąglinek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Kanada , 25 min. 17:25 Tygrysek Etelbert - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania , 5 min. 17:30 Bobry w akcji - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 25 min. 17:55 Wszechświat Blastera - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 25 min. 18:20 Latarniki - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania/USA , 30 min. 18:50 Królik Milczek - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania , 5 min. 18:55 Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Wielka Brytania/Filipiny , 25 min. 19:20 Moja kuchnia - Serial dla dzieci , Francja , 15 min. 19:35 Niefortunna czarownica - Serial dla dzieci , Wielka Brytania , 25 min. CARTOON NETWORK 06:00 Heathcliff i Dingbat 06:25 Miś Yogi 06:45 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 07:00 Mike, Lu i Og 07:15 Johnny Bravo 07:25 Laboratorium Dextera 07:35 Ed, Edd + Eddy 07:45 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 08:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 08:15 Atomówki 08:30 Krowa i Kurczak 08:40 Jam łasica 08:55 Tom i Jerry 09:25 Zwariowane melodie 09:50 Miś Yogi 10:15 Musze opowieści 10:40 Jetsonowie 11:05 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? 11:30 Tex Avery Show 12:00 Jam łasica 12:30 Ed, Edd + Eddy 12:55 Atomówki 13:20 Laboratorium Dextera 13:45 Johnny Bravo 14:00 Scooby-Doo 14:25 Flintstonowie 14:45 Tom i Jerry 15:10 Strażnicy czasu 15:30 Laboratorium Dextera 16:00 Atomówki 16:30 Cubix 17:00 Owca w wielkim mieście 17:30 Bliźniaki Cramp 18:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 18:30 Zwariowane melodie 19:00 Tom i Jerry 19:30 Scooby-Doo 20:00 Toonami FOX KIDS 06:00 Świat Bobbiego 06:20 Przygody Kuby Guzika 06:45 Świat według Ludwiczka 07:10 Inspektor Gadżet 07:30 Pokémon 2 07:50 Odlotowe agentki 08:10 Spiderman 08:35 Hamtaro 09:00 Bad Dog 09:20 Pecola 09:45 Przygody Pytalskich 10:05 Dennis rozrabiaka 10:30 Bob budowniczy 10:40 Hamtaro 11:00 Bob budowniczy 11:10 Pecola 11:35 Bob budowniczy 11:45 Trzy małe duszki 12:00 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji 12:20 Kot Ik! 12:45 X-Men 13:05 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 13:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 13:50 Jerry i paczka 14:15 Nowa rodzina Addamsów 14:35 Pokémon 2 15:00 Odlotowe agentki 15:25 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 15:50 Kot Ik! 16:00 Inspektor Gadżet 16:20 Oggy i karaluchy 16:45 Świat według Ludwiczka 17:10 Nowa rodzina Addamsów 17:30 Zły pies 17:55 Pinokio 18:15 Księżniczka Sissi 18:40 Świat Bobbiego 19:05 Przygody Kuby Guzika 19:30 Lochy i smoki 19:55 Gęsia skórka 20:20 Kleszcz 20:40 X-Men 21:00 Spiderman 21:50 Oggy i karaluchy Canal + France 07:00 Journal - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 07:15 Essaye encore - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 105 min. 09:00 Naufrage suspect - Martin Lagestee , Louise Lombard,Billy Zane,John Schrapnel,Stephen Morse , NLe 2002 , 90 min. 10:30 Surprises - Program rozrywkowy , 10 min. 10:40 + Clair - Program informacyjny , 45 min. 11:25 Lundi investigation - Magazyn , 1 min. 11:26 Smicard(e)s - Magazyn , 64 min. 12:30 Journal - Program informacyjny , 60 min. 13:30 La grande course - Program sportowy , 30 min. 14:00 Sixi?me sens - Thriller , M. Night Shyamalan , Bruce Willis,Toni Collette,Olivia Williams,Haley Joel Osment,Trevor Morgan,Donnie Wahlberg , USA 1999 , 105 min. 15:45 En aparté - Program informacyjny , 50 min. 16:35 Surprises - Program rozrywkowy , 10 min. 16:45 Les Rois Mages - Film SF , Didier Bourdon, Bernard Campan , Didier Bourdon,Bernard Campan,Pascal Legitimus,Virginie De Clausade,Walid Afkir,Nathalie Roussel , France 2001 , 94 min. 18:19 Résultats et rapports - Program informacyjny , 1 min. 18:20 La météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 18:25 Les Simpson - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Steve Moore , Etats-Unis , 25 min. 18:50 Maurad contre le reste du monde - Program rozrywkowy , 25 min. 19:15 La météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 19:20 Omar et Fred - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 19:25 Le zapping - Program rozrywkowy , 5 min. 19:30 Le journal des bonnes nouvelles - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 19:50 La météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 19:55 Les guignols de l'info - Program rozrywkowy , 10 min. 20:05 60 jours _ 60 nuits - Program sportowy , 25 min. 20:30 Le journal du sport - Program sportowy , 10 min. 20:40 Le journal du cinéma - Magazyn , F 2000 , 15 min. 20:55 Le zapping - Program rozrywkowy , 4 min. 20:59 5 bonnes raisons de voir le film - Magazyn , 1 min. 21:00 Danny Balint - Film obyczajowy , Henry Bean , Ryan Gosling,Summer Phoenix,Glenn Fitzgerald,Theresa Russell,Billy Zane,Garret Dillahunt , Etats-Unis 2001 , 95 min. 22:35 Minutes en + - Magazyn , 25 min. 23:00 Storytelling - Komedia , Todd Solondz , Selma Blair,Leo Fitzpatrick,Robert Wisdom,Aleksa Palladino,Paul Giamatti,John Goodman , Etats-Unis 2001 , 85 min. 00:25 Citizen Welles - Komedia , Benjamin Ross , Liev Schreiber,James Cromwell,John Malkovich,Melanie Griffith,Brenda Blethyn,Roy Scheider , Etats-Unis 2000 , 90 min. 01:55 Hockey sur glace - Program sportowy , 105 min. 03:40 Deux ans apr?s - Magazyn , 65 min. 04:45 Minutes en + - Magazyn , 10 min. 04:55 Incassable - Film SF , M. Night Shyamalan , Bruce Willis,Samuel L. Jackson,Robin Wright Penn,Spencer Treat Clark,Charlayne Woodard,Eamonn Walker , Etats-Unis 2000 , 100 min. 05:05 Falcon, l'arme absolue - Film sensacyjny , Philip Roth , Dale Midkiff,Judd Nelson,William Shatner,Cliff Robertson,Jennifer Rubin , Etats-Unis 2001 , 90 min. 06:35 Agrippine - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 24 min. 06:59 Interm?de - 1 min. France 2 05:20 24 heures d'info - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 05:35 Météo - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 05:55 Un livre - Magazyn , 5 min. 06:00 Les z'amours - Teleturniej , F , 30 min. 06:30 Télématin - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 08:30 Un livre - Magazyn , 5 min. 08:35 Des jours et des vies - Serial komediowy , Austin Peck,Deidre Hall,Drake Hogestyn,Frank Parker,Joseph Mascolo,Kristian Alfonso , 30 min. 09:05 Amour, gloire et beauté - Serial komediowy , Bill Glenn, Michael Stich, Phyllis Guarnaccia , John McCook,Susan Flannery,Ronn Moss,Jeff Trachta,Katherine Kelly Lang,Darlene Conley , 20 min. 09:25 CD aujourd'hui - Program muzyczny , 5 min. 09:30 C'est au programme - Program informacyjny , 85 min. 10:55 Flash info - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 11:05 Motus - Teleturniej , 35 min. 11:40 Les z'amours - Teleturniej , F , 30 min. 12:10 CD aujourd'hui - Program muzyczny , 10 min. 12:20 Pyramide - Teleturniej , 30 min. 12:50 Rapport du loto - Program informacyjny , 2 min. 12:52 Un c$oeur qui bat - Program informacyjny , 3 min. 12:55 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 13:00 Journal - Program informacyjny , 45 min. 13:45 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 13:50 Inspecteur Derrick - Horst Tappert,Fritz Wepper , 60 min. 14:50 Le Renard - Zbynek Brynych , Rolf Schimpf,Michael Ande,Charly Muhamed Huber,Christian Kohlund,Sven-Eric Bechtolf , 65 min. 15:55 En qu?te de preuves - Uwe Fellensiek,Wolfgang Bathke,Britta Schmeling,Henry Van Lyck,Max Gertsch , 45 min. 16:40 Un livre - Magazyn , 10 min. 16:50 Des chiffres et des lettres - Teleturniej , 35 min. 17:25 La cible - Teleturniej , 35 min. 18:00 Urgences - Elodie Keene , Anthony Edwards,Julianna Margulies,Christine Harnos,George Clooney,Sherry Stringfield,Yvonne Zima , 45 min. 18:45 CD aujourd'hui - Program muzyczny , 10 min. 18:55 On a tout essayé! - Program rozrywkowy , 45 min. 19:40 Objectif Terre - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 19:45 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 19:50 Un gars, une fille - Serial komediowy , Fabrice Michelin, Luc David, Tafari Tsige , Jean Dujardin,Alexandra Lamy , 10 min. 20:00 Journal - Program informacyjny , 35 min. 20:35 Question ouverte - Program publicystyczny , 5 min. 20:40 Paris_Dakar - Program sportowy , 5 min. 20:45 Talent de vie - Program informacyjny , 1 min. 20:46 Météo - Program informacyjny , 4 min. 20:50 Point route - Magazyn , F , 5 min. 20:55 Envoyé spécial - Program informacyjny , 135 min. 23:10 Campus - Magazyn , 95 min. 00:45 Journal de la nuit - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 01:00 Météo - Program informacyjny , 2 min. 01:02 CD aujourd'hui - Program muzyczny , 3 min. 01:05 Le bivouac - Program sportowy , 25 min. 01:30 Contre-courants - Magazyn , 50 min. 02:20 Contre-courants - Magazyn , 65 min. 03:25 24 heures d'info - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 03:35 Météo - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 03:45 Ouvrons les placards - Magazyn , 45 min. 04:30 Eurocops - Helner Lauterbach,Jason Marc Reeves,Constanze Engelbrecht,Wolfgang Bathke,Angela Gockel,Dieter Pfaff , 55 min. 05:20 24 heures d'info - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 05:35 Météo - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 05:55 Un livre - Magazyn , 5 min. Polsat 2 06:00 Informacje, biznes informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 06:20 Graffiti - Program publicystyczny , 10 min. 06:30 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 55 min. 07:30 Piosenka na życzenie - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 08:30 Kalejdoskop - Magazyn , 30 min. 09:00 Muzyczny relaks - Magazyn muzyczny , 120 min. 11:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 50 min. 11:50 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 12:05 Promenada sukcesu - Talk show , Polska 2002 , 60 min. 13:05 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - Program rozrywkowy , 25 min. 13:30 Kalambury - Program rozrywkowy , 30 min. 14:00 VIP _ wydarzenia i plotki - Magazyn , 30 min. 14:25 Cała Polska czyta dzieciom - Program dla dzieci , 5 min. 14:30 Bractwo Orła Białego - Program dla dzieci , 15 min. 14:45 Smakosze i rozkosze - Magazyn , 15 min. 15:00 Muzykogranie - Program muzyczny , Polska 2002 , 55 min. 15:55 Fundacja Polsat - Program publicystyczny , 15 min. 16:10 Informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 16:30 Hot chat - Program publicystyczny , 15 min. 16:45 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 17:00 Aficionado - Program dokumentalny , 30 min. 17:15 Wystarczy chcieć - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 17:30 Twój lekarz - Magazyn , 15 min. 17:45 Wystarczy chcieć - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 18:30 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 18:45 Cartoon Network - Magazyn filmów animowanych , 30 min. 19:15 Pasmo informacyjne - Program informacyjny , 25 min. 19:40 Pucuś - Serial komediowy , Andrzej Zaorski , Krzysztof Tyniec,Anna Wojton,Anna Majcher,Michał Bukowski,Katarzyna Bujakiewicz,Antonina Girycz , Polska 2000 , 25 min. 20:05 VIP _ wydarzenia i plotki - Magazyn , 30 min. 20:35 Świat według Kiepskich - Serial komediowy , Okił Khamidov , Andrzej Grabowski,Marzena Sztuka,Krystyna Feldman,Bartek Żukowski,Barbara Mularczyk,Bogdan Smoleń , Polska , 25 min. 21:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 21:30 Hot chat - Program publicystyczny , 20 min. 21:50 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 22:05 4 x 4 - Magazyn , 25 min. 22:30 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 22:45 Trędowata - Serial , Wojciech Rawecki , Anita Sokołowska,Tomasz Mandes,Ewa Dałkowska,Wojciech Dzieduszycki,Małgorzata Głuchowska,Michał Konarski,Adam Szyszkowski , Polska 1999-2000 , 45 min. 23:30 Obieżyświat - Program podróżniczy , 30 min. 00:00 Informacje, biznes informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 00:20 Graffiti - Program publicystyczny , 10 min. 00:30 Hugo - Program dla dzieci , Polska , 30 min. 01:00 Promenada sukcesu - Talk show , Polska 2002 , 45 min. 01:45 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 02:00 Pasmo informacyjne - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 02:30 Psie serce - Serial , Andrzej Kotkowski , Maria Pakulnis,Piotr Polk , Polska 2002 , 45 min. 03:15 Koszykarska Euroliga - Program sportowy , 150 min. 05:45 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. Kinderkanal 06:00 Blaubär und Blöd - Serial komediowy , D 2002 , 25 min. 06:25 Oliver Twist - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA/F 1996/1997 , 25 min. 06:50 logo - Program dla dzieci , 10 min. 07:00 Twipsy - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D 2000 , 25 min. 07:25 Familie Superschlau - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Bruno Bianchi , F/D 1996/1997 , 5 min. 07:30 Heidi - Serial animowany (dzieci) , J 1974 , 25 min. 07:55 Musik-Boxx - Program dla dzieci , 5 min. 08:00 Sesamstraße - Program dla dzieci , 30 min. 08:30 Mumins - Serial animowany (dzieci) , PL/A 1979 , 25 min. 08:55 Binka - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 2002 , 5 min. 09:00 Teletubbies - Program dla dzieci , 25 min. 09:25 Tims Kuscheltiere - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 1997 , 10 min. 09:35 Jim Hensons: Der Bär im großen blauen Haus - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1999 , 25 min. 10:00 Jim Hensons: Die Hoobs - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Richard Bradley , GB 2000 , 25 min. 10:25 Spiel-Boxx - Program dla dzieci , 5 min. 10:30 Tolle Trolle - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Karsten Kiilerich, Eddy May , DK/D 2000 , 25 min. 10:55 Twipsy - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D 1999 , 25 min. 11:20 Der Regenbogenfisch - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN/D 1999 , 10 min. 11:30 Expedition der Stachelbeeren - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1997/2001 , 25 min. 11:55 Tom, Jerry - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 30 min. 12:25 Blaubär und Blöd - Serial komediowy , D 2002 , 25 min. 12:50 Tweenies - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 1999 , 20 min. 13:10 Oliver Twist - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA/F 1996/1997 , 25 min. 13:35 Neues vom Süderhof - Serial dla dzieci , Monika Zinnenberg , Thea Frank,Cora Sabrina Grimm,Friederike Hallermann,Philipp Huth,Tim Küchler , D 1991/1997 , 25 min. 14:00 Der Wunschpunsch - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D/F , 25 min. 14:25 Kikania _ Studio - Program rozrywkowy , 10 min. 14:35 Bibi Blocksberg - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Royce Ramos , D 1997 , 30 min. 15:05 Kikania _ Studio - Program rozrywkowy , 10 min. 15:15 Tolle Sachen - Program dla dzieci , 5 min. 15:20 Schloss Einstein - Serial dla dzieci , Wolf Vogel , Laura Laß,Juliane Brummund,Kumaran Ganeshan,Philip Baumgarten,Katrin Blume,Wilfried Loll,Ludwig Hollburg , D 1998 , 25 min. 15:45 Kikania _ Studio - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 16:00 Die Pfefferkörner - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Klaus Wirbitzky , Neidhardt Riedel,Andreas Pietschmann,Nicolas König,Helge Nissen,Carlotta Cornehl , D 1999/2001 , 25 min. 16:25 The Tribe _ Eine Welt ohne Erwachsene - Serial SF , Neuseeland 1999/2000 , 25 min. 16:50 logo - Program dla dzieci , 10 min. 17:00 Tom, Jerry - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 30 min. 17:30 Expedition der Stachelbeeren - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1997/2001 , 25 min. 17:55 Tolle Trolle - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Karsten Kiilerich, Eddy May , DK/D 2000 , 25 min. 18:20 Die Abenteuer von Paddington Bär - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN/F 1997 , 10 min. 18:30 Heidi - Serial animowany (dzieci) , J 1974 , 25 min. 18:55 Unser Sandmännchen - Program dla dzieci , 5 min. 19:00 Der kleine Eisbär - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D 2002 , 25 min. 19:25 Die Welt in der Wanne - Telenowela , Volker Arzt , D 2002 , 25 min. 19:50 logo - Program dla dzieci , 10 min. 20:00 Die Pfefferkörner - Serial dla dzieci , Klaus Wirbitzky , Max Herbrechter,Thomas Piper,Ulrich Simontowitz,Theresa Berlage,Carlotta Cornehl , D 1999/2001 , 25 min. 20:25 Kick der Woche - Program dla dzieci , 5 min. 20:30 Amanda und Betsy - Serial dla młodzieży , Laura Bertram,Lani Billard , CDN 1993 , 25 min. 20:55 Bravo Bernd - Program dla dzieci , 5 min. 21:00 Sendepause - Sendepause , 540 min. Euronews 06:00 Frühstücksfernsehen - Program informacyjny , 300 min. 11:00 News - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 13:00 Mittagsnachrichten - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 15:00 News - Program informacyjny , 240 min. 19:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 100 min. 20:40 Perspectives - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 20:50 Das Abendmagazin - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 40 min. 21:40 Perspectives - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:50 Das Abendmagazin - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 22:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 22:30 Perspectives I - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 23:00 News - Program sportowy , 30 min. 23:30 Perspectives II - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 00:00 Spätnachrichten - Program informacyjny , 360 min. AB 1 06:00 Peter Strohm - Klaus Lowitsch,Angelika Bender,Angelika Bartsch,Wolf-Dietrich Sprenger , 50 min. 06:50 One up - Magazyn , France 2002 , 10 min. 07:00 Georgie - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 07:20 Ranma 1 / 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 07:50 One up - Magazyn , France 2002 , 5 min. 07:55 Les chevaliers du zodiaque - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 25 min. 08:20 Salut les musclés - Serial komediowy , 30 min. 08:50 Canal Club - Program informacyjny , 50 min. 09:40 Peter Strohm - Klaus Lowitsch,Dietrich Siegl,Cléo Kretschmer,Sieghart Rupp,Christian Futterknecht,Dietrich Hollinderbäumer , 60 min. 10:40 Le miracle de l'amour - Serial komediowy , Hél?ne Rolles,Patrick Puydebat,Laly Meignang,Sébastien Courivaud,Manuela Lopez,Olivier Sevestre , France , 30 min. 11:10 Les nouvelles filles d'? cčté - Serial komediowy , Christiane Jean,Marie Chevalier,Karen Cheryl,Thierry Redler,Gérard Vives,Vincent Latorre , France , 30 min. 11:40 Georgie - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 12:00 Les chevaliers du zodiaque - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 12:30 Ranma 1 / 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 12:50 One up - Magazyn , France 2002 , 10 min. 13:00 The Steve Harvey Show - Serial komediowy , Etats-Unis , 20 min. 13:20 Friends - Serial komediowy , Shelley Jensen , Jennifer Aniston,Courteney Cox,Lisa Kudrow,Matt LeBlanc,Matthew Perry,David Schwimmer , USA , 30 min. 13:50 Catwalk - Serial komediowy , Etats-Unis 1992 , 40 min. 14:30 Fist of the North Star - Film sensacyjny , Tony Randel , Etats-Unis 1995 , 90 min. 16:00 Peter Strohm - Klaus Löwitsch,Daniela Ziegler,Gundula Liebisch , 50 min. 16:50 Le miracle de l'amour - Serial komediowy , Hél?ne Rolles,Patrick Puydebat,Laly Meignang,Sébastien Courivaud , France , 20 min. 17:10 Les nouvelles filles d'? cčté - Serial komediowy , Christiane Jean,Marie Chevalier,Karen Cheryl,Thierry Redler,Gérard Vives,Vincent Latorre , France , 30 min. 17:40 Les chevaliers du zodiaque - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 18:10 Ranma 1 / 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 18:40 Beastmaster, le dernier des survivants - Serial sensacyjny , Don A Coscarelli , Canada 1999 , 50 min. 19:30 One up - Magazyn , France 2002 , 5 min. 19:35 Friends - Serial komediowy , Todd Holland , Jennifer Aniston,Courteney Cox,Lisa Kudrow,Matt LeBlanc,Matthew Perry,David Schwimmer , USA , 25 min. 20:00 Jerry Springer Show - Magazyn , France , 40 min. 20:40 Ultra nostalgie - Magazyn , 5 min. 20:45 Méli Mélo - Komedia , Dean Parisot , Drew Barrymore,Catherine O'Hara,Luke Wilson,Jake Busey,Shelley Duvall,Kim Robillard,Daryl Mitchell , USA 1998 , 115 min. 22:40 One up - Magazyn , France 2002 , 5 min. 22:45 Friends - Serial komediowy , Courteney Cox,Jennifer Aniston,David Schwimmer,Matthew Perry,Matt Leblanc,Lisa Kudrow , 25 min. 23:10 Jerry Springer Show - Magazyn , France , 40 min. 23:50 Les chevaliers du zodiaque - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 00:10 Ranma 1 / 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 25 min. 00:35 Interm?de - 325 min. ONYX 07:00 onyx@morning - Program muzyczny , 120 min. 09:00 RTL-Shop - Program informacyjny , 180 min. 12:00 Today@onyx - Program muzyczny , 120 min. 14:00 Just Call - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 15:00 best of "@onyx" - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 16:00 Rock On - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 17:00 Who's That Girl? - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 18:00 Kino Hits News - Magazyn , 60 min. 19:00 sunset@onyx - Program muzyczny , 120 min. 21:00 Startalk - Program publicystyczny , 60 min. 22:00 chill@onyx - Program muzyczny , 120 min. 00:00 Sexy Clips - Program erotyczny , 60 min. 01:00 Electric Blue - Serial , GB 1979/1989 , 60 min. 02:00 Rock On - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 03:00 onyx@night - Program muzyczny , 240 min. ORF 2 05:20 Willkommen Österreich - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 05:35 Paradiese der Tiere - Program edukacyjny , 25 min. 06:00 Text-aktuell - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 06:30 Licht ins Dunkel - Magazyn , 30 min. 07:00 TW1-Frühstückswetter - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 07:30 Wetter-Panorama - Program informacyjny , 90 min. 09:00 Zeit im Bild - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 09:05 Frisch gekocht ist halb gewonnen - Magazyn , 25 min. 09:30 Reich und schön - Serial komediowy , Michael Stich , Susan Flannery,Ronn Moss,John McCook,Darlene Conley,Hunter Tylo,Katherine Kelly Lang , 20 min. 09:50 Polizeiinspektion 1 - Serial komediowy , Zbynek Brynych , Walter Sedlmayr,Max Griesser,Elmar Wepper,Dieter Eppler , D , 25 min. 10:15 Ein Schloss am Wörthersee - Serial komediowy , Otto W. Retzer , Roy Black,Julia Kent,Andrea Heuer,Julia Kent,Telly Savalas,Heinz Schimanko,Christine Schuberth , D 1991 , 45 min. 10:15 Liebling, du hast dich verändert - Komedia , W.S. van Dyke , William Powell,Myrna Loy,Frank McHugh,Edmund Lowe,Donald Douglas,Nella Walker,Charles Arnt , USA 1940 , 95 min. 11:00 Der Leih-Opa - Serial komediowy , Otto Anton Eder , Alfred Böhm,Hans Holt,Johanna von Koczian,Harald Harth,Dunja Huda-Picha,Peter Gerö,Sabahudin Zijadic , A 1985 , 50 min. 11:50 Wetterschau - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 12:00 Österreich-Bild - Program informacyjny , 25 min. 12:25 Alpen _ Donau _ Adria - Program podróżniczy , 30 min. 12:55 Seitenblicke - Program rozrywkowy , 5 min. 13:00 Zeit im Bild - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 13:15 Frisch gekocht ist halb gewonnen - Magazyn , 25 min. 13:40 Polizeiinspektion 1 - Serial komediowy , Zbynek Brynych , Walter Sedlmayr,Max Griesser,Elmar Wepper,Elisabeth Wiedemann,Arthur Brauss , D , 25 min. 14:05 Chefarzt Trapper John - Serial , Barry Crane , Pernell Roberts,Gregory Harrison,Deborah Morgan-Weldon,Paul Burke , USA 1979/1986 , 45 min. 14:50 Ein Schloss am Wörthersee - Serial komediowy , Franz Josef Gottlieb , Roy Black,Dagmar Koller,Julia Kent,Andrea Heuer,Julia Kent,Waltraut Haas,Karl Schönböck , D 1991 , 45 min. 15:35 Reich und schön - Serial komediowy , Michael Stich , Susan Flannery,Ronn Moss,John McCook,Darlene Conley,Hunter Tylo,Katherine Kelly Lang , 25 min. 16:00 Die Barbara-Karlich-Show - Talk show , 60 min. 17:00 Zeit im Bild - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 17:05 Willkommen Österreich - Program informacyjny , 40 min. 17:45 Zeit im Bild - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 17:50 Willkommen Österreich - Program informacyjny , 35 min. 18:25 Zeit im Bild - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 18:30 Willkommen Österreich - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 19:00 Bundesland heute - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 19:30 Zeit im Bild und Kultur - Program informacyjny , 23 min. 19:53 Wetter - Program informacyjny , 7 min. 20:00 Seitenblicke - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 20:15 Universum - Program informacyjny , 50 min. 21:05 Vera - Talk show , 55 min. 22:00 Zeit im Bild 2 - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 22:30 ECO - Magazyn , 30 min. 23:00 Ein Fall für zwei - Serial sensacyjny , Bernd Stephan , Rainer Hunold,Claus Theo Gärtner,Judy Winter,Richy Müller,Dietrich Mattausch,Kathi Liers,Mathias Noack , D 1993 , 60 min. 00:00 Zeit im Bild 3 - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 00:30 Irgendwie L.A. - Serial komediowy , John Fortenberry , Chris Eigeman,Jennifer Grey,Steven Eckholdt,A.J. Langer,Evan Handler , 20 min. 00:50 Universum - Program informacyjny , 45 min. 01:35 Die Barbara-Karlich-Show - Talk show , 60 min. 02:35 Seitenblicke - Program rozrywkowy , 5 min. 02:40 ECO - Magazyn , 25 min. 03:05 Alpen _ Donau _ Adria - Program podróżniczy , 30 min. 03:35 Vera - Talk show , 50 min. 04:25 Willkommen Österreich - Program informacyjny , 40 min. Eurosport Niemieckisch 09:00 Telefonica Dakar - Program sportowy , 30 min. 09:30 Australian Open - Program sportowy , 210 min. 13:00 Australian Open - Program sportowy , 90 min. 14:30 Australian Open - Program sportowy , 165 min. 17:15 Weltcup - Program sportowy , 105 min. 19:00 Eurosportnews - Program sportowy , 15 min. 19:15 Internationales Turnier - Program sportowy , 15 min. 19:30 Internationales Turnier - Program sportowy , 120 min. 21:30 Australian Open - Program sportowy , 60 min. 22:30 Telefonica Dakar - Program sportowy , 30 min. 23:00 Eurosportnews - Program sportowy , 15 min. 23:15 Louis-Vuitton-Cup - Program sportowy , 60 min. 00:15 Telefonica Dakar - Program sportowy , 30 min. 00:45 Eurosportnews - Program sportowy , 15 min. 01:00 Australian Open - Program sportowy , 480 min. NBC 06:00 Today's Business Europe - Magazyn , 120 min. 08:00 Europe Squawk Box - Magazyn , 120 min. 10:00 IQ - Teleturniej , 120 min. 12:00 RTL-Shop - Program informacyjny , 180 min. 15:00 NBC Giga - Magazyn , 300 min. 20:00 Greetz - Music magazine , 120 min. 22:00 Giga Games - Magazyn , 120 min. 00:00 NBC Giga - Magazyn , 300 min. 05:00 US Business Center - Magazyn , 60 min.